Karma's a Bitch
by Hunterfields
Summary: ONESHOT! The characters from Attack on Titan in the Hunger Games (no titan shifting powers). What happens when Jean and Annie run into each other. Only to find out that each has killed someone close to the other. Throw Reiner into the mix and things just got interesting.


**Day 8: Final eight.**

"Annie?"

Jean's brown eyes lit up when the smaller girl glanced up at him, her blonde bangs covering her icy blue eyes. Jean had searched for her in the bloodbath but when he saw her fighting with the girl from two, he decided to take off assuming Annie's fate was already decided. However, when her face hadn't appeared in the sky that night, he made it his mission to find her and strike up an alliance.

"How did you make it to the final eight?" Jean asked as he wearily made his way towards the girl he had spent every night thinking about in guilt. He liked to think that Annie would never kill him but the Games changed people plus, there has to be a reason for her making it to the final eight. Not just anyone makes it.

"I don't know, luck I guess" she replied with her shrug "It's good to see your alive and well Jean" this time a small smile formed on her elegant face but also one of sorrow. After all, him being alive and well also meant that he could kill her.

Jean returned the smile as he moved closer to her and lowered his weapon, gaining his confidence back. Annie made no sudden movements and instead watched Jean intently as he moved towards her, judging and watching everything about him. She could tell from the way he was holding the katana that he was not good with the weapon. She could also tell by the slight stain of blood on his neck that his lack of skill didn't matter, he could still kill. She flickered her eyes over to her axe that was lent on the wall to the right of her, too far out of reach to get without spooking Jean and letting him strike first.

"Who did you kill?" Annie said coldly making Jean stop suddenly with shock. The room fell silent as Jean clutched his katana tighter with fear.

"I-I-I am sorry Annie" Jean whispered as her cold stare looked deep into his eyes gesturing for him to continue. "H-He attacked me, I had no choice but to fight back!" he shouted this time, his voice laced with pain and annoyance, more at himself than anything.

Annie's gaze turned to one of sorrow, mimicking Jean before she looked down at the ground ground again. The realisation hit her faster than she had expected it to. She knew he was dead but never expected Jean to be the one who killed him.

"I see" Annie mumbled as her eyes flickered over to her axe. "I guess we are even then, an eye for an eye I guess you could call it" she said clear enough for Jean to hear even if he wasn't trying to as she got ready to run.

Jean looked up at her, confused to what she was getting at to begin with but that's when it hit him. His eyes filled with tears as he thought of the raven haired girl he cared for now dead, all at the hands of the same girl he had felt guilt for these past few nights.

"No!"

"She never called your name you know but I am sure you already knew that...just couldn't accept that she didn't like you" she sighed, paying no attention to the state the news had left Jean in. In her eyes, he deserved everything he got.

"You fucking bitch!" Jean screamed as he finally cracked and brought his katana down in a quick sweep. Annie leaped to her right, avoiding the blow before gripping her axe tightly in her hands.

By the time Annie had turned round, Jean was already upon her, ready for another swing. Annie swung her axe, slicing his calf and earning a pained cry from the young man allowing her a few seconds to scramble to her feet.

Jean watched the blonde run past him as he clutched the shallow cut to his calf. He could tell the Annie didn't want to kill him otherwise she would of dealt as deeper gash to him, she just wanted to get away but he couldn't let her do that. Not after what she did, he had to get revenge for her.

He charged at the smaller women, throwing his katana aside and switching to his dagger. It had served him well so far.

Annie, hearing the loud footsteps, turned around quickly, ready to kill Jean this time. Before she could act, a white pain washed over her as she watched Jean push his knife into her stomach like she was butter. Despite the pain, Annie knew it had missed all of her major insides due to the knives placement but she was now weak than Jean.

Annie quickly swung her axe again but this time Jean pulled back, taking his knife with him and dodging the blow. Annie's right hand instinctively flew to her wound that was now flowing with blood. She let out a pained cry as she dropped to her knees and tears started to flow from her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt weak and how shameful it was to be made to feel weak by someone like Jean.

Not willing to let his conscience take over, Jean swung his foot and kicked Annie in the face, knocking her to the ground completely. Before she had time to react, Jean straddled her and tossed her axe to the other end of the large ballroom. Annie clawed at Jean's arms and face, each gash getting deeper with more and more annoyance from Jean's lack of reaction to the pain.

Jean looked into her blue eyes, his face and arms covered in scratches and blood dripping off his chin but he didn't care. He needed this revenge.

"I am sorry Annie, I never wanted to do this" Jean said in an emotionless voice before he brung his knife down on Annie chest. They both flinched at the sound of cracking bonde and the blade hit one of Annie's ribs. Jean released his hands off the weapon for a few seconds in anger but that was all she needed.

Annie quickly pulled the knife free from her rib cage, hoping that the rib stopped it from hitting anything important. She held the knife tightly in her hands as she quickly dragged the blade across Jean's chest, ripping his bloodstained shirt.

Jean screamed in pain as he stood up from Annie and ran towards his katana, now clutching his chest. It was a shallow cut like the one on his leg, she wouldn't of been able to get much power behind the knife from the position she was in. He was satisfied that he had caused more damage to her than she had to him but he would never be happy till she was dead.

Annie tried her best to run for the door but despite no major places being hit, she was starting to feel weak from her stomach wound. She stumbled away, leaving a trail of red behind her.

"Help!" She cried, tears running down her blood covered face. "Rei- AHHH!" a scream of pain erupted her as Jean swung his axe at her right leg, taking it cleanly off by the thigh.

Jean felt sick as he watched Annie fell forward, the open wound from her leg spraying blood all over him and everything around them.

"I didn't want this!" Annie screamed louder than she had ever screamed before "Neither did he but you still killed him, how is what I did to her any different?" she whimpered as she put her head on the floor as she started to fade away into a black sleep.

"I-I-I don't know...I don't know anything Annie!" Jean cried as he moved away from the bleeding and battered body.

BOOM!

* * *

Jean sat in the now red room and steared off into the blackness that could be seen from the window. He sat with his back to Annie, unable to look at her broken body. Unable to look at the pain he had caused her.

The room was silent so Jean felt no need to watch the door, he would know if someone was coming by their footsteps. Annie's screams echoed in his mind, trying to push him over the edge. Almost like Annie was trying to destroy him from beyond the grave.

"No...Annie" a small whisper from outside sent a shiver down his spine. Everything seemed to flash again in his head and stopped just before he swung at Annie's leg. Stopped at the name she was about to call. The person who, to Annie, was her last hope of being saved.

Reiner.

Jean quickly turned around only to come face to face with the tall, blonde male who looked almost broken by the scene.

"You couldn't just be satisfied with taking one of them...could you" he choked as if he was trying not to cry. Then it hit Jean like a ton of bricks. If Reiner had known he killed their ally...that meant Annie knew as well. From the second Jean walked in that room, she had no intent of allying because she knew what he had done. Yet, if so, why did she try to run away from him and let him live?

Jean would never know because at that moment, Reiner tightened his grip around his sword and lifted it above his head. Jean's eyes went directly to the shining blade as tears streamed from his eyes and in one swift move, brought it around his neck, decapitating him instantly.

Reiner was alone now, he had to win this on his own. For himself. For both of them.

BOOM!

* * *

 **I found this on my computer and thought I would publish it. This is what it would be like if the characters from Attack on Titan were in The Hunger Games. The thought came to me one night and I thought, why not? I don't think you need me to tell you who the two characters were that Jean and Annie were fighting over.**

 **Just so you know, there is not reason why I picked these characters to write about, I just randomly picked them. no one is a titan shifter in this or I don't think Jean would of had a chance. Annie would of died even if she hadn't had her leg cut off. Chances are that her wound would of got infected without proper medical care and she would of died from that. She was right when she said about it missing important things but like any cut, it still bled. The knife wound to her chest wasn't bad either, the bone stopped it from going any deeper (also Jean freaking out and letting go helped). In the end, she died from blood loss**

 **I think how Jean died was pretty clear to see...he didn't have a head anymore.**

 **I really want to do a full story on Attack on Titan characters like this but I don't know if anyone would read it...if you would read it, please message me or tell me in a review. It would be better written than this.**

 **Just so you know, I don't want any hate over who died and stuff. I love all three of these characters and they just happened to get picked at random by me to fight. If I did a full story like this, it would be based on fan votes on who won and who died.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and sorry about the grammar and spelling, I wasn't able to edit :(**


End file.
